Young Man: A Neon Genesis Collection
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: Stories written inspired by a CD I got. Just read it because I got different stories and different plots
1. Beat Up Ford

This is the first time that I've ever done a songfic series out of a whole entire CD but if truth be known I wanted to do this because the record I'm using on these fics are really beautiful and innocent. What's also funny is that I heard that Jack Ingram was coming over to my stadium with Brad Paisley so I plan to give a hard copy of this songfic collection to him as a gift. A little note if the fics seem rushed than do me a favor and consider them drabbles because in my opinion some fics aren't meant to be detailed. Hope you enjoy these chapters along with many more to come from this 15 song CD songfic. If you don't have this CD you should go get it it's pretty good but you'll most likely find it on These pairings are primarily Rei/Shinji unless otherwise.

Disclaimer: Whoever has this record knows dern well that Jack Ingram has sole ownership of these songs and they're not owned by me. Thanks for understanding.

Young Man: A Neon Genesis Evanglion Songfic Collection; All songs performed by Jack Ingram

Song 1:Beat-Up Ford

//A young man drivin' down a dusty road  
Like he's got somewhere to go  
Driving like he's got a destination  
Like he's got somewhere to go in that beat up ford

See there was a time when he was a young lost soul  
He was chasin' butterflies and rainbows  
Until one day when he found his pot of gold  
In the words on the young man he turned old  
And the old man said//

A beautiful summer afternoon, Shinji Ikari was driving his truck around a dirt road by his lonesome, enjoying the ride if not for his troubled past and troubled self. He drove as if he had somewhere to go and something deep inside him was guiding him to it, but he didn't know where to go, nor if it even existed, but for the past few months he kept on driving, just him and his ford. But on day he drove to an old country gas station and he found an old car filling up at another pump, a familiar face was looking directly at him, Shinji waved his hand and greeted cheerfully "Hi, Kaji."

It only took about a few seconds but that was because Kaji was almost finished filling up, but once that was done, Kaji ran up to him and gave him a big bear hug which Shinji returned with happiness and resemblance of a son hugging his father with love. "How've you been, big boy?" Kaji asked not long after releasing the boy from the hug.

"Been fine, I was just around doing some soul searching, but I've gotta tell you it's been getting kind of boring," Shinji replied

"I was about to eat lunch, you can join me if you're hungry," Kaji replied not realising that Shinji already parked his car and joined Kaji at the diner for lunch.

//You gotta have a good imagination  
If your gonna live the life of old  
He said you've got to drive that Ford like its a stallion  
And you've got to wear your heart just like a gun  
The old man said, the old man said//

In midst of their lunch, they were having a conversation which started with "How long have you had that truck, Shinji?"

"I got it around Christmas time, runs real good, if anything it almost feels like a home to me, like I have a close connection with it," the young man replied.

"Then you know how to treat it right just like the Ford will treat you."

"What do you mean,sir?" Shinji asked in a suprised expression.

"Well if anything, think of that Ford like it as a symbol of your youth, like a symbolism of renegades, like a stallion that just can't wait to ride, when you ride it, treat your heart like it's the most dangerous gun on the planet. If you ask why, I drove a Ford myself and I'm a changed man because of it, I'm even nicer to the ladies because of my truck."

"Man, I have never heard more fatherly words than the ones I've heard from you," Shinji replied while giving Kaji a hug.

//The boy walked out with a new found hero  
Yeah the boy well he walked away a man  
And he said to himself that dusty day way down in Texas  
Well I'm never gonna walk this path again  
And the old man said//

It was on that day, the two became best friends, and Shinji walked out and stepped into true manhood, "As I drive this truck tonight, I shall make a vow that I will never be that same cowardly boy ever again."

The man revved up his truck and headed back to the city and to the only girl that was meant for him, Rei Ayanami.

He was driving at 65 miles per hour back to Tokyo III and to Rei's apartment. Not long after knocking on the door, Rei opened up the door and Shinji planted a big wet kiss on her not allowing Rei to even get a chance to look and see who was giving her the passionate kiss but could tell who it was due to the fact that he was such a perfect kisser. It was only a few seconds but already they were on Rei's bed and they broke away for air.

"My you're in a mood today, baby," Rei spoke breathlessly.

"Yes I just wanna give you a good time." Shinji replied getting her unclothed

//You gotta have a good imagination  
If your gonna live a life of hope  
He said you've got to drive that Ford like its a stallion  
And you've got to wear your heart just like a gun  
The old man said, the old man said

The boy walked out he was dreaming of wild times  
With old cowboys and broke down cattle lines  
Now those fields are all but gone  
But his hearts still free and he rides on  
The old man said, the old man said, the old man said, the old man said//

If none of you like this one, don't worry it'll get better, I got some ideas up my sleeve and hopefully they'll be good. Be sure and review this and other chapters.


	2. Flutter

This one here talks about fighting off pressure, earning love, honor, and respect. But mostly it talks about how you feel about the one person who is meant for your heart. Shinji's POV

Standard disclaimers apply.

Young Man Song 2: Make My Heart Flutter

//No one can make me stammer and stutter  
Fall over every word that I utter  
No one else can talk me to takin' another view  
No one else can make my heart flutter like you//

I admit to myself that I stare at certain girls every day, in public for that matter, and right in front of guy friends. But it doesn't really matter, Rei, you're the only one that matters to me, you're the reason why I ignore people who breath down my neck, catch me off guard trying to get my mind in the gutter. But they don't phase me, they never had and they never will, that's how much I love you, and you got the kind of charm that flutters me like a butterfly.

//No one drives me to exasperation  
Nobody gives my heart palpitations  
Except for you, it's no exaggeration, it's true  
No one else can make my heart flutter like you//

People say I'm no good for you, but mostly I'm judge by how I act in school, a mixture of quiet, angry, and sad, people had never seen me smile except you my love, I know how much you love me and you know how to make me smile, and sincerely it's exactly the person that I want and the person that I want is you Rei. You matter to me the most, I worry about you but everyday your sweet voice assures me that you are all right.

//No one else can make my heart flutter  
There's a hole over me and it's gettin' no cover  
Till you tell me you'll be my lover  
And you're convinced we were made for one another  
You are the one and there ain't no other

No one else can peak my desire  
No one else makes me a spinnin' tire  
Turnin' and churnin' and burnin' on fire for you  
No one else can make my heart flutter like you//

Five years of marriage, I'm still in love with you, broken hearts and dreams left in our path, some dreams good and some dreams bad, dreams that you and me had enjoyed crushing like two year olds crushing soda cans on a sunny day. I'm quite sure that after destroying my father's plans for Third Impact that you enjoyed it as much as me, and I never enjoyed as much of a laugh as I have in all my years seeing him crying like a baby. Life is perfect there aint no other way of putting it, our marraige, our life, and our child. Everything is perfect and I love you.

//No one else can make my heart flutter  
There's a hole over me and it's gettin' no cover  
Till you tell me you'll be my lover  
And you're convinced we were made for one another  
You are the one and there ain't no other

No one else can peak my desire  
No one else makes me a spinnin' tire  
Turnin' and churnin' and burnin' on fire for you  
No one else can make my heart flutter like you//


	3. Sight Unseen

This next one talks about finding your religous self even though you lost all faith in everything. Hope everyone likes this one. Imagine Shinji Ikari stressed out of his mind x10 and you'll get the vision in your head.

Standard disclaimers apply

Young Man Song 3: Sight Unseen

//Old man comes out of the rain  
His heart's as heavy as night  
There was a time he was soldier boy  
He forgot the times before the war  
There was a girl he could have called his wife  
But he let her slip right through his hands//

A lonely dark in the city, a twenty-five year old man was walking over to work acting exactly like he doesn't have a simple care about every single thing. Outside you'd look at him, he'd be so focused and so stern he'd instantly act like a hard working person, but inside his heart, he is heavy beyond reason and beyond doubt

Shinji Ikari was once a Nerv boy right up until Third Impact and since then he'd been forgetful about his past and the people who were involved in the past. He only had one friend since the Third Impact, a lover, Asuka Langley Sohryu, one who had been true and faithful to him, she even gave him the option of the marraige, but he couldn't take it due to depression and stress.

//He plays guitar on the corner some  
But not enough to be a star  
But it's enough just to have some fun  
And make some people happy awhile

He's searching for a sight unseen  
For what his father has not been  
He's searching for a feeling he calls home//

Now-a-days, he's a violinist for a fancy five star resteraunt which he gets paid pretty good, but nobody ever offered him a symphony job nor did he seek it, personally his job was enough to make him and other people happy if only for a while which is good enough for him.

He had a full blown hatred for his dad and everytime people call him "son of Gendo" Shinji would look at those people with icy cold eyes and would flat out tell 'em he never had a father and would walk away. If you ever wonder if there was any person from the past that he missed, it would be his partner, friend, and secret love, Rei Ayanami. Oh how Shinji loved her, how he dreamed of her every night, and how he would miss her by shedding silent tears in his sleep. What he wouldn't give to have her back even if he had to go to have Rei back, he would take it which he is an inch close to ending it all because he's tired of it all.

//Went to church to pray for a sign  
Throw me a rope, Lord, throw me a line  
So I can hang on or I can climb  
I don't really care

I just want to find my own way  
Sing the songs that my guitar plays  
Make a child smile, make a daddy cry  
Make my mama sing a lullaby//

Ever since Third Impact, he'd been a church goer every Sunday, it was in order for him to get the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost into his life which has worked fine over the years. But one morning, he waited a while for everyone to leave after a sermon was done. Once he had the church to himself, slowly but surely he walked to The Cross and knelt down, but before he said a prayer, he had bawled like baby unto Jesus.

Though it took Shinji awhile to steady his crying, he knew Jesus was an understanding soul. Through his tears he prayed,

"Lord, I can not take this anymore, I have tried to kill myself to join you because lately I've not a reason to live and I want to end it all but it's either you or someone that is keeping me from doing what I do," in midst of the prayer Shinji screamed at the top of his lungs "Lord, if there is something that I need to see, then show it to me, I want to know, I want to know what, and I want to know why, if there's a reason then show it to me."

Right then and there he heard a voice in the church, "Your reason to live is right behind you."

The man turned his head around and caught the sight of a pale white girl with that same blue hair and the same red eyes sitting at the pew.

//I'm searching for a sight unseen  
For what my father has not been  
I'm searching for a feeling I call home//

You could only imagine how much joy was in Shinji's heart and how much worry and douby; was this real or was this fake? The answer was thrown at him when Rei ran up to Shinji and gave him a big bear hug, a definite indication that she was real and she was back.

"I've missed you so much, Shinji-kun," Rei whispered so soft and so angelic "It's the reason why I'm back because I love you."

"I love you, too, always and forever, Amen." Shinji replied with a kiss.

//Yeah I'm searching for a sight unseen  
For what my father has not been  
I'm searching for a feeling I call home//


End file.
